Holographic images are well known. The holographic images may be used for decoration or security purposes. Holographic images may be found in credit cards, where they are often found in films laminated within the cards. Currency may have holographic images. Products and parts of products may have holographic images to avoid counterfeiting. When film is used for the holographic images, problems of counterfeiting continue. Recent attempts have been made to incorporate holographic images directly in the surface of products. Holographic films are created and etched, leaving irregular surfaces. Metal films are sputtered on the irregular surfaces of the films, and the films are removed, leaving an irregular surface on the metal.
Difficulties with quality of the holograms on surfaces of the articles persist in holographic images produced by in molded holograms.
Needs exist for improved molding processes and improved dies for producing enhanced holographic images from holograms formed in product surfaces.